sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:"V Is Not For Valentines" (Trisell Roleplay) (Group Roleplay)/@comment-27446883-20170310064517
“I Cassidy by signing this promise to respond daily, and believe I can balance this roleplay with other things in my life. I will not abandon it and then move on without speaking with the creator first. I understand that I am expected to see this through and will strive to do so.” He-no Q1: How far would you go to save the love of your life? D) I would give up my life and/or make life worse for others—even as far as killing innocent—to save this person. sad, but is true in my case. Q2: How far would you go to save an enemy, someone who despises you? B) As far as it may be at my expense, but I wouldn’t die. They would most likely not do the same for me, but I would try to help anyhow, but no promises on whether I would be able to save them or not Q3: Which of the following traits do you find attractive? I do not find any of these attractive... but I suppose I will go with D) Jealousy Q4: What is the color of good? I would guess light colors, light blue. Q5: What is the color of evil? ... Dark colors, Red. Q6: What would you do with an abusive spouse? A) Leave them. is what I would try to do, if that does not work... then I would try and frighten them away, most likely harming them back if I have to. Q7: What is your best pick-up line for each of these locations to the person you want to hit on? ... I tend to not use pick up lines... but I suppose I have a few for these occassions... Location A) Bar/Restaurant " (NSFW)" Location B) Warzone " (NSFW)" Location C) Church "(NSFW)" Location D) Schoolyard "(NSFW)" " I hate this" Location E) Haunted House " (NSFW)." Location F) Apocalypse (Preferably Zombie) "You'll love my bite" Location G) Park at night, alone " ... I am at a loss for this one... everything I think of sounds very... cringeworthy." Q8: If your partner gave you permission to take advantage of them in any respect, what would you do? (Please keep answers within wiki guideline rules) " I would make sure to pleasure them, then dominate them till they can't take anymore, the most simple way I can explain it." Q9: What would you demand in return if someone you knew was bad for you wanted you? " It would depend who it is..." Q10: Do you believe you are a good person? "... no." Q11: Are you a stoic no-nonsense not-interested in crazy-but-really-interesting people type of person? " ... I prefer the one's that are unique, but if they are over the top then I try to stay away from them due to my temper." Q12: What does your ideal woman look like? " healthy, makes sure to take care of themselves and keep in shape..." Q13: What does the ideal you look like? " ... I like how I look like now... although... I wish I had my blue eye's back... and sometimes wish I was smaller and more of a normal size." Q14: Where would you live if you could? " I like to travel... but I suppose a cabin in the woods, by a stream or river, away from the noise and any other's." Q15: Are you a good person? " it depends on the viewer... Some believe I am a villain, some believe I give relief. over all.... I would still answer no, I do not believe I am a good person. Q16: Will you like, favorite, and subscribe? " no" Q17: That’s the end… What do you have to say about that? " took to long... some of the question's were unnerving, especially the pick up line's... it was embarassing rather to answer those."